horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Despacito
"Despacito" (American Spanish: despa'sito; English: "Slowly") is a single by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi featuring Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee from the former's upcoming studio album. On January 12, 2017, Universal Music Latin released "Despacito" and its music video, which shows both artists performing the song in La Perla neighborhood of Old San Juan, Puerto Rico and the local bar La Factoría. The song's music video is the first video to reach over three billion views on YouTube. The song has 30 million likes and 3.6 million dislikes. It was written by Luis Fonsi, Erika Ender and Daddy Yankee, and was produced by Andrés Torres and Mauricio Rengifo. Lyrics Ay Fonsi DY Oh Oh no, oh no Oh yeah Diridiri, dirididi Daddy Go Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh) Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) (Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido (Diridiri, dirididi Daddy) Si te pido un beso ven dámelo Yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo Mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empecemos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) (Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico Hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!" Para que mi sello se quede contigo Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido (DY) Despacito Why It Sucks #Just because it's written in Spanish, we still can spot their disgusting lyrics carefully and the song is about sex. Here's a non-official translation of the song to English, let alone English covers in general. #The drumloop is exactly the same as every Reggaeton song. #Daddy Yankee uses way too much autotune and his notes are very stretched out. #Justin Bieber's remix is no better than the original. #The music video makes no sense. One minute it shows Luis Fonsi singing in the club and the next a kid getting a haircut. #Fonsi's singing is dreadful. Redeeming Qualities # Despite the lyrics and the singing, the song is admittedly catchy. # Although not the worst song, it is one of the few songs to get used to as RQ #1 says it is catchy. Justin Bieber remix version On April 17, 2017, "Despacito" received a remix version featuring vocals by Canadian singer Justin Bieber. Lyrics Justin Bieber Come on over in my direction So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah Turn every situation into Heaven, yeah Oh, you are My sunrise on the darkest day Got me feelin' some kind of way Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on Got the only key, know how to turn it on The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear Baby take it slow so we can last long 1: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso Oh, yeah Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee & Justin Bieber Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube) 1: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido 2: Daddy Yankee Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo Yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo Mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bang-bang Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bang-bang Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje from: https:/lyrics.az/justin-bieber/-/despacito.html Empecemos lento, después salvaje 2: Daddy Yankee Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza ¡Oye! Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee & Justin Bieber Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube) 1: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido 3: Luis Fonsi Despacito This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!" I can move forever cuando esté contigo ¡Bailalo! 3: Daddy Yankee, Luis Fonsi & Justin Bieber Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi) Y que olvides tu apellido (D.Y.) Despacito Videos Despacito Music Video. Daddy Yankee Everything Wrong With Luis Fonsi - "Despacito (ft. Daddy Yankee)" Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Daddy Yankee Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Internet Memes Category:Gross songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Luis Fonsi Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Overplayed Songs